The night at the library
by lovergirl15645
Summary: Enid is in the library when she finds out something about a fellow lawyer that will change her life forever. Rated T for sexual orientation.
1. Chapter 1: Enid

Chapter 1: Enid

As I walked through the dark library, I smiled at all the silence. Sure, it wasn't something that was an ovject, or the feeling you get when you win a case, butu it's nice to have some peace and quiet every now and then. I never got this, there was always something. It was either Callahan discussing Brooke's case, which Elle had won, or it was someone teasing me for being different. I didn't care, I was used to it and I knew how to deal with bullies. I mean, I was smart! Bullies were a problem. Now those kids have no jobs and look at me. I'm in one of the most famous schools in the world! I might be different, but I was still tough and a good person.

So, that's what's going on in my head right now. I grab a book that an old law student wrote and sit in one of the itchy library chairs. I spend a lot of time here. I wipe the hair out of my eyes and smile to myself as I open the cover. I was in after hours, so I had to be prepared for a janitor or something. What am I thinking?! A janitor? This is college, not high school! If anything I had to worry about a guy who couldn't hold onto a job for more than an hour or so. I smirk to myself and as I start reading I hear footsteps. Light footsteps. I duck down under the table and I see a pair of shoes that Elle would never wear, but they were a girls. Nylons would either be a girl or Nikos. Maybe even Carlos, if I was lucky. Carlos was nice, Nikos was just weird. I hear a small whisper and my heart stops.

"Enid? Is that you?" The voice asks softly, I immedietely know who it is. Vivienne. What's she doing up this late in the library and how would she know it's me? "I have to talk to you about something only you would understand." Viviene sounde desperate as she talked to me. My heart went out to her and I got out from under the table, making her gasp in relief.

"Vivienne, what are you doing here?" I ask slowly, she looks at the ground and fidgets a little, I feel a sharp pain in my chest but I push the pain aside.

"It's about Warner. I broke up with him." She said, barely audibly. My mouth fell open from shock. I sat down and motioned for her to sit next to me, she did.

"I know nothing about boys. I haven't liked them since I was 12. I'm really not the one to talk to." I said with a slight smirk, her face reddens and I wipe some hair from my eyes, only to have it fall into them again.

"That's just the thing. I feel like this is a sign that I don't want that type of person."

"Vivienne... I don't know much about Warner, but are you saying you don't want a lying, unfaithful jerk as a boyfriend?" We both giggle quietly and she nods slowly before talking again.

"Yes, but it's more than that, Enid. You have to promise not to tell anyone." I promise and she whispers those words I dreaded to hear in my ear:

"I don't want a boyfriend. I want a _girlfriend."_

Then I black out.


	2. Chapter 2: Vivienne

Chapter 2: Vivienne

When I got myself to break up with Warner and I felt this way, I knew I had to tell someone. I just didn't know anyone who could handle it! Then I thought of Enid, and how she was tough and already was a lesbian. I decided to tell her, but now she was passed out on my lap. I admit, I thought it would go better than this. As she lay on my lap, I shifted slightly and managed to make it so I was lying beside her. Her face was close to mine and I could feel her breath coming slowly. Her dark hair fell over her eyes and she had beautiful full lips. I didn't _WANT _to be a lesbian, but it just happened! I'm not sure how in the world it happened that fast, but it did. I swear I'm not lying. I curled my body as small as I could and lay my head on her chest, hoping she would wake up soon so she could help me deal with this.

I waited an hour for her to wake up and when she finally did, I hugged her tightly. It felt lie forever since I had talked to her! She hugged back a little stiffly but she did hug back, and I could feel tars roll down my cheeks. I let go of her and I realiz she's a little unhappy looking. I play a little with my fingers but her hand lands on my cheek. I look up at her then break down crying. I can't take this pressure. I cry on her chest and she holds me close, then forces me to look into her eyes. As I do, she strokes my cheek and slowly our faces move closer together until our lips touch. I feel her tongue on my lips and I let it in gladly, our tongues battle for dominance. I win, and she's suprisingly soft skinned. I run my hand througb her hair and slip her shirt over her head, deepening the kiss. Soon our cloths are discarded on the floor and we're rolling around kissing when w hear footsteps. We quickly hide under the table, the footsteps pass. We spent the entire night there, kissing each other more passionately than I had dreamed of kissing Warner. All I knew was, this was what I was meant for.

I was a lesbian.

And I was proud.


End file.
